ideasfandomcom-20200222-history
Annie and Petunia in: Runaway London
Annie and Petunia in: Runaway London is a spinoff of We Happy Few. Developed by Compulsion Games and published by Gearbox Publishing. Synopsis Taking place before World War II, Annie and Petunia are at the park, doing something interesting likes reading a book, looking at the flowers, and playing jump rope. Gameplay Annie, Margaret, and Petunia must go on an adventure and find the quests to solve the problem. Players control one of the characters to move, jump, run, dodge, and attack. When the player can also Characters *Young Annie Hastings (voiced by Eloise Webb) - The main protagonist who love going to adventure with her younger sister and best friends. She suffered from a disorder called schizophrenia * Young Petunia Hastings (voiced by Sydney Unseth) - The deuteragonist who has an autism spectrum disorder and loves to play rough. She is the younger sister of Annie Hastings, Arthur Hastings, and Percy Hastings. Before she has been disappeared * Margaret Worthing (voiced by Eloise Webb) - A girl who is the best friend of Elizabeth, Petunia, and Annie before she died in 1947. Margaret is the tritagonist of the game. * Elizabeth Phillips (voiced by Teale Bishopric) - A girl who lives in Kensington with her mother and grandmother. * Bobbies (voiced by Graham Fletcher) - They are the police officers who help the citizens * Joy Doctors (voiced by Tony Robinow) - They are the doctors who treat * Sam Williams (voiced by Ryan Masher) - He is a boy who is having * Maeve O'Niall Hastings (voiced by Amelia Tyler) - She is the mother of Petunia and Annie who treats them like mature girls and loves them more than Arthur and Percy due to her being a lovely mother. * Young Arthur Hastings (voiced by Harry Baxendale) - He is the brother of Petunia, Percy, and Annie who is a boy with * Young Percival "Percy" Hastings (voiced by Bradley Henderson) - He is the brother of Petunia, Arthur, and Annie who also has an autism spectrum disorder and is having a hard time to speak very well. Before he has been taken away by * Mr. Hastings (voiced by Jeremy Balfour) - He is the father of Petunia, Arthur, Annie, and Percy who take cares of them Plot In 1937, at London, Annie is reading her diary about her friends having a tea party in the meadow. Petunia found something on the ground, it realized that is a snail. She picks up the snail then shown to Annie which makes her disgust. Then Annie tells Petunia to put down the snail on a ground. Petunia puts the snail down on the ground. Suddenly her stomach growls, run to Annie and wants food. Annie then grabs Petunia's hand and going to the restaurant where they enjoy eating some biscuits and drink hot tea. After finish eating biscuits and drinking hot tea, Petunia and Annie got outside to see Transcript * Young Annie: Petunia? Where are you? Petunia! I wonder where she is? * Young Petunia: '''Here am I, Annie! I found a book from the shelter. It's called "Sherlock Holmes". Look. (Petunia gives Annie a book. Annie reads Sherlock Holmes and closes the book. Annie rubs Petunia's hair which makes her proud.) * '''Young Annie: Wow! I love this book so much! When I was a little girl, my mum tells me to read this book about Sherlock Holmes. You're so smart and proud, Petunia. * Young Petunia: '''Thanks! Also, I brought some delicious biscuits and tea. Come on, have a seat. (Annie sits on a chair and waits for Petunia get to bring some biscuits and a couple of tea. Then they place it on a table and Petunia sits on a chair. Petunia and Annie begin to eat biscuits and drink tea.) * '''Young Annie: '''So good. I enjoy eating biscuits and drinking tea. Also after eating and drinking, let's go outside and climb into the tree. * '''Young Petunia: Brilliant! I love to climb the tree like a monkey. (Annie and Petunia went outside and see the tall tree. Annie begin to climb the tree and reach a branch as see down on the ground.) * Young Annie: Petunia, look. I'm at the top of the tree and I can see everywhere from down there. You should be climbing onto the tree. * Young Petunia: '''I got this, Annie. Watch this. (Petunia begin to climb the tree and finally reach a branch as Annie grabs Petunia's hand.) * '''Young Petunia: '''Thanks, Annie! (sees the town) Wow, look at this town. Isn't beautiful? * '''Young Annie: '''Yes it is, Petunia. Let's turn us upside down. Got it? * '''Young Petunia: Got it. (Petunia and Annie laying upside down and their hairs Tropes Annie and Petunia in: Runaway London/Tropes Trivia * This is the first Compulsion Games game that setting in London. ** This is also the second game that rating is E10+ (Everyone 10 and Up). Other is We Happiness More. * This game will take place in London. * The voice cast is from Omaha, Nebraska. * This game contains crude humor, dark moments, blood * Category:Paula712's Ideas Category:We Happy Few Category:Spinoffs Category:Video Games Category:Compulsion Games